


Before You Go

by AmberAsters



Series: A Sweet Lullaby (Song based Fanfictions) [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Break Up?, Losing Someone, Lost - Freeform, M/M, Regret, Songfic, Spicyhoney - Freeform, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberAsters/pseuds/AmberAsters
Summary: Edge should have told him. Should have told him before he left, and now he will never be able to.Based on the song: Before You Go by Lewis Capaldi
Relationships: Fell Papyrus/Swap Papyrus, Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: A Sweet Lullaby (Song based Fanfictions) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769632
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Before You Go

Edge watched Stretch as he shifted back on his sweater, foregoing a shirt, and covering his delicate bones. His back to him and of course why wouldn’t it be, Stretch hated him now.

He so desperately wanted to say something, anything really. Anything to make Stretch stay, but what was there to say when the other skeleton was so convinced he hated them. When he had been so convinced himself, just making every memory bad until he realized just how much he should of cherished them. How they were now gone.

He couldn’t do much of anything either. Couldn’t beg him to stay, couldn’t apologize. He couldn’t do anything, because Stretch was stubborn and wouldn’t believe him. He wouldn’t because he never believed he deserved anything and the fight they just had only seemed to cement this belief. To make it all the more real when there was absolutely no weight behind it originally. Just spit fire words that were just shot out in the moment, when Stretch was apparently at his worst.

Though how was he supposed to know? How was he supposed to know anything about Stretch if he never told him.

_“you never asked!”_

No he didn’t and that was entirely his fault. He didn’t care until he did, until it was too late and he was losing everything.

He just wished he had a better hand, a better world with better views and people. One where he didn’t have to reject phone calls, and pick at Stretch until he knew every little thing that could hurt him. To treat every interaction like a puzzle, like a game, and then think of ever scenario in which he would live because something bad was bound to happen.

Yet, he could never predict that smile. The true one.

Stretch stood and stretched, his arms extending wide as he slipped on those horrible sandals and pulled out his lighter. Those eyes flashing over to him in a glare and Edge could only stare.

He just wanted to make this stop. To say something, anything, to make him stay and understand. There was nothing, no words, just doubts. Should he had been kinder? Should he have cooked for Stretch? Not called him all those names? Should he had said their relationship was more than just their one night stands? Should he had told the truth? Should he had held his anger? Should he had been more real with Stretch?

If only he had known. If only Stretch told him, and he told Stretch. If only, if only, if only. It was too late for that now. Too late for anything now.

“i’m going.” Stretch looked away from him as he slipped a cigarette between his teeth. One step, two, and Edge was alone. He was alone and there was no going back. No words to make this better, because he had said the one thing to chase Stretch away.

“ _How can I posssiably love some one that I_ ** _hate_** _?”_

He ruined this because he was too stubborn to admit his weaknesses. Too stubborn to admit he loved Stretch, and now that stubbornness has cost him everything. He was alone, and it would stay that way, because he couldn’t make Stretch’s pain any less, he only ever made it worse. He made everything worse because he couldn’t say eight simple letters.

**Author's Note:**

> Just another idea I had after listening to the song Before You Go by Lewis Capaldi. I bit shorter than I wanted but I have another songfic idea for this but from Stretch's POV so look out for that.


End file.
